The Twilight Of Dawn
by The Love Dragon
Summary: Betrayed, used, abused and destiny fulfilled, Harry has to leave his life in England behind and sets off with his two Godfathers to the last place anyone would ever find him... Or so he hoped... AU Harry Potter/Twilight Crossover Slash HP/EC
1. Chapter 1

**The Twilight Of Dawn**

**Chapter One: End of a Life Chapter, Beginning of a New World Series**

It was a long plane ride, so it was no surprise that a young raven-haired man was staring out at the clouds below as his two companions either slept or read. To an innocent onlooker, it seemed the 17 year old was simply bored, but no onlooker knew the horrors of his past, so they could easily be forgiven for their mistake.

The date was October 12th 1997, and it was a time in which the young man could breathe a breath of air freely. So much had happened in his rather short years; but now he felt he was finally free. Not many knew who this man was, at least not in the muggle world, the world of non-magical beings, but in the hidden world of magic, this youths name was known by all; something he did not like nor wanted.

Harry Potter was not your normal 17 year old, even for a wizard. Since the age of 1 he'd been famous for supposedly vanquishing the darkest wizard of all time, Lord Voldemort, but all at the cost of his parents lives and his own childhood. After that life changing Halloween, Harry had been sent to live with his mother's sister and her family, growing up hated, neglected and abused. At the age of 11 he was amazed to discover he was a wizard and a famous one at that. After that things went up for Harry.

Harry attended Britain's most esteemed school of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Hogwarts. There he made friends and enemies, learnt things he never thought possible and went on adventures with his two best friends, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger. But there's always a downside to all good things in Harry's life. Each year Voldemort and his Death Eaters threatened his life and those of the students. Every time though, Harry thwarted their plans to bring Voldemort back to his former body and power, and in the process, gained back his Godfather.

However this all changed at the end of his 4th year at Hogwarts; Voldemort kidnapped Harry and a fellow classmate, Cedric Diggory and performed a ritual in which he used Harry's blood, and regained his body, power and minions. Cedric was killed in their escape and Harry was forced into a duel with the reincarnated Dark Lord, until their wands connected and released echoes of all Voldemort's victims back to Harry's parents. Through their distraction, he was able to escape and returned to Hogwarts with Cedric's body.

Things though didn't look up after that, the Minister refused to believe that the darkest wizard of all time was indeed back, which in the end led to his death when Death Eaters raided the Ministry of Magic and murdered him half way through Harry's 5th year. After that the wizarding world looked to Harry and the great Albus Dumbledore for guidance.

Through 5th and 6th year, Harry was trained and tutored in the ways of duelling, strategy, hand to hand combat, weaponry, and light and grey magic by Dumbledore's Order of the Phoenix members. In private with his godfather, Sirius Black and old Professor, Remus Lupin, he was taught wandless magic, occulemency and legimency, animgi and muggle subjects, away from the knowledge everyone, including Dumbledore and Harry's two friends. He was taught muggle subjects as Remus felt they'd be of some help after everything was over and also that a well rounded knowledge of both worlds is a great thing to achieve, not everything has to be about war and fighting.

The war finally came to a head just over a month ago, as the Hogwarts students were arriving back at the school for the start of a new year. Students, teachers, aurors, Order members and death eaters alike were killed. So many lives were lost that day and still Harry could hear their tortured screams and yelled curses, could still see all the blood and bodies that had littered the street from Hogsmeade to Hogwarts and all across the school grounds. Most nights he was awoken screaming from all he'd seen and done. Even though he was only 17, he had killed people, and though it was for 'the greater good' as Dumbledore said, he still could not bear to think what he'd done was good. And yes, the people he'd killed had done cruel and inhuman things, but that does not mean there is a right to end their lives. Harry may have been destined to kill before he was even born but that still does not abolish the guilt that he felt.

Although, he did fulfil his destiny and had stopped Voldemort from destroying his world; with a thrust of the sword of Gryffindor, he had ended the Dark Lord's rein of terror over both the wizarding and muggle worlds.

Everything had started looking up from that point of, until a letter from Gringotts changed it all. It seemed that since the death of his parents, and his own incarceration to his relative's care, Dumbledore had been taking money from his family's vaults. And just before he started at Hogwarts, money had been removed from his trust fund and placed in 3 separate vaults, each receiving an annual allowance from his trust. These vaults belonged to Molly and Ron Weasley, and Hermione Granger.

It turns out that Ron and Hermione had been paid to be his friends, and to spy on him for Dumbledore, keeping him from studying and playing the 'Golden Boy'. Molly also was paid for the same, though in addition she was to provide for him at times. In total the two Weasley's and Hermione had taken almost 100,000 galleons from Harry's trust vault, with Dumbledore having taken a further 200,000 galleons from Harry's family vault.

To say Harry was furious when he's found out would be an understatement; he was down right enraged. He'd almost completely destroyed the office he was in meeting with the Goblins. He'd demanded for the money to be returned and if it was not all returned, to have possessions of value to be taken in the way of compensation. The Goblins did as he bid gladly, and had gotten back a total of 250,000 galleons back and had taken several family heirlooms from the Dumbledore and Weasley vaults, and many of Hermiones most valuable books.

When Arthur has found out what his wife and youngest son had done, he'd apologised continuously to Harry and had invoked the family magic to force Molly and Ron to return the money they had taken, along with several heirlooms to make up the difference. Harry hadn't blamed Arthur or the rest of the Weasley's in the slightest, saying they had nothing to apologise for.

However, he had felt that after everything that had happened in his life he needed to get away and most likely for good. So Sirius and Remus had started organising flights, accommodation and money transfers. They were leaving their only homes for a whole new place together and they weren't looking back.

And that's how Harry Potter, Sirius Black, and Remus Lupin came to being on the 1017 flight to the furthest and most unlikely place they could find, where it was improbable that they'd be spotted or found by any Wizard folk; Forks, Washington.

Remus had found it by chance when he and Sirius had been looking over maps of each country trying to find the perfect place to move to.

They'd all transferred their money to an American muggle bank that was a partner with Gringotts and run by a squib; this being a much easier way to access their money and less suspicious. All properties they owned were locked down and their keys locked in their vaults back in London. They'd all tied up any loose ends, bought all new wardrobes and jumped on their flight.

Remus had bought them a house on the edge of town, along with a car for himself and another for Harry, whilst Sirius shrank his returned motorbike and passed it off for a collector's model. Everything was ready and awaiting their arrival and hopefully that arrival wasn't too far away, they were all keen to see the place they'd be living in from now on.

**Hey all, yes I know, I shouldn't be starting a new story when I've got two others that I haven't updated in ages, but yeah.. can't get rid of the lil bunnies hopping around in my head, and they're so cute I can't resist.. Lol. **

**Anyway, this is my first ever attempt at a crossover, so yeah.. Don't be too cruel in your feedback. I'll try my best to give you what you want. Hopefully this turns out to be a better fic than I'm currently thinking. Also, this is my first slash fic.. But I'm willing to do it, just to keep the lil bunnies happy.**

**Now, since it's 10pm here and I've got a sleep problem right now because of the bunnies, I'd best head off. **

**I should have the next chapter up in a few days.. But please, as always, don't try to hold me to that.**

**Salukes,**

**The Love Dragon.**

**P.S. AD – I do not own nor have any claims to Harry Potter or Twilight, I only play with both for my own pleasure. Now, Houdoe.**


	2. Chapter 2

The Twilight Of Dawn

Chapter Two: Settling into the New World of Forks

It was 1:55pm and their flight had landed a little over 2 hours ago. They were now headed to their new home in the back of a taxi, as the cars were hopefully waiting for them at the house. To say things were different from where they'd come from, you wouldn't be wrong. It was beautiful here, no tall business buildings or perfectly sculpted neighbourhoods. Everything was green: the trees, their trunks covered with moss, their branches hanging with a canopy of it, the ground covered with ferns. Even the air filtered down greenly through the leaves. It was perfect.

Harry had always loved nature and now he was surrounded by it. He couldn't wait to get his hands on their garden, he knew he was going to love this place. If only he knew just how much.

It had taken a while, but they had finally been dropped off in front of their new home. It was a two-storey white house with forest green shutters and trimmings, with a veranda that surrounded the entire ground floor, and a balcony coming off from the front bedroom on the top floor.

Remus and Harry's cars were already sitting in the driveway; Remus' was a red Mercedes-Benz CLK-DTM AMG, whilst Harry had convinced Remus to get him a Metallic Black 997 Turbo Porsche. Since Harry had always been conservative with his money, he'd decided to splurge on the car, Remus only agreed because he knew how much Harry loved the fast pace of his broom, and thought this to be an outlet he could have around the muggles. Also for the reason that Harry had never really had anything he wanted in his life, and this was his chance to get what he never had. Remus, himself, had not had much growing up a werewolf, so was really surprised when he found out that there was a vault for him, left by James and Lily, with a total of 2 million galleons in its contents along with numerous books. That was the reason he'd to splurged on his new car.

It didn't take long to have everything in the house and unpacked with the help of some magic. The place was fully furnished and up to date in electronics. Sirius and Remus allowed Harry to have the front room with the balcony, as he would probably put it to better use than either of them.

They knew he was resisting the urge to go out and start on the garden, it was easy to tell.

"Harry, you don't start school for a few more days, why don't you go have a little fun with the garden?" Remus suggested. Harry looked up from the book on Biology he'd been studying to smile at the aging werewolf.

"Okay!" he exclaimed before pretty much bolting out the door to the garden shed out back.

As Harry wasn't going to be starting at the Forks High School till the Wednesday, he spent nearly every waking moment until then in the garden, planting a variety of flowers and shrubs, each varying in colour and species. Some being magical, others being muggle. At times, Remus would join him or would sit and watch whilst reading. Sirius on the other hand didn't help, instead causing some destruction by transforming into Padfoot and running and jumping through the gardens, this in turn causing Harry to chase after him in his own animagus form; a stealthy Cougar, black in colour with Harry's emerald eyes. Most times he was disturbed, Stalker would tackle Padfoot and they'd have a small wrestle while Remus watched on in amusement, happy to see Harry getting better.

However time slipped away fast and Wednesday was upon the 3 wizards. Harry awoke a bit earlier than normal, taking time to get himself ready for his first day in a muggle school since he was 10. He was unsure on what to expect but knew he could cope; he'd dealt with worse things than this before.

So, dressing in his favourite outfit, he descended the stairs to the kitchen where Remus was just finishing cooking breakfast, whilst Sirius sat at the table reading the local paper. Sitting himself at the table, he was greeted with a hair ruffling that accompanied the usual, "Good morning Pup" from Sirius and "Morning Cub" from Remus as he set places of food on the table.

"Are you looking forward to your first day of school?" Remus asked as he sat next to Sirius.

"Kind off. It's definitely going to be different from Hogwarts, but I'm sure I'll manage" said Harry as he ate his breakfast.

"You sure you're ready for this pup? It's okay if you want to wait some more," Sirius offered. Things had been tough on Harry for a while and neither he nor Remus would blame him for needing more time to heal.

"I'm alright, there's really no need to worry about me. I've healed perfectly fine, and there's little chance of anything being noticed by others," Harry persisted. During the war he'd acquired several injuries and only recently had they healed fully with minimal scarring, adding to his collection.

"Alright, if you're sure"

"I am, now I'd better go, don't want to be late." Standing from his seat, Harry placed his dishes in the sink before going back to the table to grab his bag and get hugs from both canines. "I'll be home by 4 okay?"

"Okay. Go knock 'em dead. And in those clothes, I'm sure you will!" Sirius laughed as he took in his godsons' choice of clothing.

Tailored black trousers, silk button up silver shirt that showed off his toned torso, Hungarian Horntail hide boots and jacket, black sunglasses with his below-shoulder length hair loose.

Harry laughed and waved as he walked to the front door, collecting his keys and wallet as he went. Jumping into his new car, Harry quickly started the engine before backing out of the drive and racing off down the forest-lined street. It wasn't long before he was passing through the quiet town of Forks. As he passed the townspeople, many stopped to watch as he drove by, it seemed they hadn't seen such an expensive car in their small town before, if the cars he saw were anything to go by. '_Oh well, they're muggles, don't mind if I stand out from them a small bit_,' Harry thought as he came across the Forks High School. It didn't look much like any school he'd seen, but then again he'd been schooled in a castle for the past 6 years so he couldn't really talk. The buildings looked more like a collection of matching houses, built with maroon-coloured bricks.

Finding the building marked _Front Office_, Harry parked in the empty lot before grabbing his bag and entering the brightly lit office area. Seeing only one woman within its confines, he walked to stand before her. When he saw her wearing simply jeans and t-shirt, Harry felt a little overdressed.

"Can I help you?" the woman asked as she looked up.

"I'm Harry Potter," Harry introduced and saw awareness light her eyes. He guessed it was expected, a topic of gossip no doubt. 17 year old moves to a small town from London with his guardians, all male, living on the outskirts of town and apparently rich.

"Of course," she said before digging through a precariously stacked pile of documents on her desk till she found the ones he needed. "I have your schedule right here, and a map of the school."

She went through his classes with him, highlighting the best route to each on the map, and gave him a slip to have each teacher sign, which he was to bring back at the end of the day. She smiled and hoped that he would like it here in Forks. Harry smiled back as convincingly as he could before heading back out to his car.

I know I know… I can't just stop there, but I must. I've got a headache and I've been screaming at my sisters the entire time I was typing this.. I need anger management I think.. Lol.

**Umm.. in this story Remus corrected Harry's sight in his 5th year.**

**I also reedited the first chapter due to some spelling errors pointed out by The Plot Bunny Whisperer, thank you ever so much. I am most appreciative.**

**Now I'd like to thank all my reviewers and readers, it's nice to know people do appreciate my stories and I'm not just writing for the hell of it. I'm writing this for all my readers and will continue to do so.**

**I'd like to reply to some now:**

**MoonZheng: Yes I know it is slightly cliché, but I'm kind off a cliché person unfortunately. Yes, I didn't want Harry alone.. Makes me feel bad for him.**

**KawaiiKupcake: Thank you :D I never like it when an author puts too much into the history, so I wanted to keep it as short as I possibly could. Yes, he needs some loving.**

**Lotterd: There are several I'm reading at the moment.**

**Emerald Twilight by Bittersweet Alias**

**The Midnight Hour by Branwen777**

**Live Free by She Who Must Be Insane**

**Aseptic Vitality by Unwritten.25**

A New Chance At Life by BladeMaxwell-GoddessofDeath

**Hope you enjoy!**

**Wistful-Dreamer: Lol, I'm hooked too! I can't read anything else! It's driving me nuts, but I still love the stories.**

**Bittersweet Alias: Thank you! You've helped me create my own story. I'm totally in love with yours and I can't wait for the rest!**

**Tory Carmichael: I appreciate that you took time to comment me, but please, don't bother next time, I only accept constructive criticism, not destructive. If you don't like this, don't read it. You've been warned.**

**Now, I'm off to get ready for my uncles birthday. Pitani bwino,**

**The Love Dragon.**


	3. Chapter 3

**The Twilight Of Dawn**

**Chapter Three: Discovery of a Covered Connection**

Starting his car back up, Harry left the lot and went with the traffic that was entering the student's car park. Seeing an empty space to the far left he pulled over to it and parked under the watchful gazes of dozens of students. From the awestruck gazes, Harry deduced he'd been right in thinking that the town hadn't seen such a car in their town before. Looking around Harry sighed to himself before he tied back his hair loosely, grabbed his bag and left the car. Once it was locked, Harry looked around and saw what the students were wearing, and again he felt overdressed. Everyone was wearing jeans, hoodies and sneakers, then again he'd always dressed well when he could, having hated having to wear Dudley's ten times too big clothes for so much of his life. '_Meh, whatever,_' he thought as he slung his bag over his shoulder and walked through the masses to his first class; English is building 3, not noticing 5 particularly sharp, calculating stares. Said stares were coming from the direction of a silver Volvo.

Finding the building marked '3', Harry walked in and searched for his room. As he was entering the classroom, he saw two girls hanging their jackets to the side. Harry decided to he rather liked his jacket where it was, so continued to make his way to the teacher, who was seated at the front desk, marked Mr. Mason. Giving the slip to him, he glanced around the room; it was only half filled at the moment but students were still coming through the door and it was slowly filling with noise. Turning back to the teacher, he accepted the offered slip and reading list and thanked him softly before heading to a table in the back corner. No one dare to sit next to him, but that didn't stop them from staring any chance they got. The text they were being taught were ones that he'd read as a child; Petunia had bought them for Dudley in hopes he'd be a baby genius, no such luck obviously. Harry however has enjoyed them immensely and had even found several of the Bronte sisters work in the muggle section of Hogwarts library.

So he sat for the remainder of the lesson, taking notes on auto pilot as he went over all his classes. Remus had chosen them, so he hadn't really known what he'd be doing till he got his schedule that morning. Finding out he'd have to do trigonometry made him mentally scowl. Remus had done it to spite him, knowing that whilst Harry was good at it, he hated it with a passion. Latin and Spanish he didn't overly mind as he had Latin down and was able to speak some Spanish, although he didn't understand the need for Government and Biology. Mentally sighing at the thought of learning about more idiotic governments, Harry packed away his notes as the buzz of the schools bell resounded throughout the room. Getting up and out of the classroom before any of the students could approach him, Harry hastened to Government, even if it was not going to be an enjoyable class, he wanted to be away from all the curious students.

Over the next 3 periods, Harry was bored out of his mind and continually stared at by each of his classmates, though most of the female population seemed to be staring at him for an entirely different from that of the males. '_Great.. Now I've got a hord of horny girls after me.. What's next?? Bloodsucking vampires after my cursed blood??_' he thought as he exited the Spanish classroom, once again avoiding the masses of students. Slightly quickening his pace, Harry arrived at the Cafeteria before many of the school. Grabbing some salad and fruit, he made his way to a table out of the way and slightly in the shadows. Silently putting up a wandless muggle repelling ward, Harry settled into his seat and began his lunch, watching all the students begin to arrive. The young wizard watched friendship groups form, some as simple as 5 or 6 friends, whilst some almost triple the size. One large group in particular was making a hell of a racket and were grating on his nerves.

Sighing, he scanned the Cafeteria again and just as he was turning back to his food, Harry saw a flash of white from the corner of his eye. Looking to his far right, Harry came upon a sight he'd only seen once before. Sitting at a small, isolated table were 5 of the most beautiful people Harry had ever seen, and from the world he'd come from, that was saying something. Spells were a very handy thing.

Three young men and two young women, all looked so different and yet so similar. Of the three men, as they couldn't be anything less, one was big – muscled like a serious weight lifter, with dark, curly hair. Another was taller, leaner, but still muscular and honey blonde. The last was lanky, less bulky but not any still strong looking, with untidy bronze-coloured hair. Whilst he looked more boyish than the others, who looked like they could be in college, he still held an air of maturity and age that couldn't be achieved by anyone without a lifetime of hardships or growth.

The two young women were almost total opposites. The tall one was statuesque. She had a beautiful figure, the kind you saw on the cover of the muggles '_Sports Illustrated_' swimsuit issue. The kind that made every girl envy her, and every guy want her. Her hair was golden, gently waving to the middle of her back. The shorter woman was pixielike, thin in the extreme with small features. Her hair was a deep black, cropped short and pointing in every direction.

Still, each was similar to the others. Every one of them was chalky pale, the palest of all the students living in the sunless town. Much like Harrys' own skin, though theirs seemed to have a faint glow to it. They all have very dark eyes despite the range in hair tones, a colour that could only be described as a burnt gold mixed with coal black. Also, they all had dark shadows under those eyes – purplish, bruise like shadows. As if they, like himself, were all suffering from sleepless nights, or almost done recovering from a broken nose. Though their noses, all their features, were straight, angular, perfect. They were all devastatingly, inhumanly beautiful. They were faces no one ever expected to see in anything other than a painting from an old master, as the faces of angels. It was hard to decide who was the most beautiful – most likely the bronze-haired teen.

But even with all their beauty and human features, they weren't human, most definitely not. Harry had seen others before but he'd always felt the need to attack, but these 5 made him feel strangely secure for reasons unknown. He was going to be talking to Remus and Sirius about his once he got home.

Harry looked back at his empty plate and thought on the fact that his magic wasn't wanting him to attack them, like it had with the others. It was almost as if the teens magic was purring in content at the distant presence of the 5 beings, the bronze teen in particular.

Looking back over, Harry found gold and black eyes staring straight into his own emerald ones, as though trying to see his soul. His purring magic suddenly jolted and it almost felt like an electrical current travelled along his gaze and connected with the gaze of the bronze-haired teen, who suddenly jerked back as though he'd had water splashed in his face. Harry looked away quickly but could still see the students from the corner of his eye. The other 4 at the table turned to the 5th occupant with frowns of concern and confusion as the teen seemed to go into a paralysed shock, still staring at Harry, before coming out of it with a hand on his shoulder.

Harry looked around the Cafeteria and had an instant urge to find out just exactly who these 5 students were. With a flick of his wrist, he took down his repelling ward, and not 5 minutes later, a small but well endowered brunette seated herself close to his right, smiling in a way Harry was sure she thought was impish, but seemed more animalistic.

"Hi, I'm Jessica, are you the new kid?" she simpered at him. Harry tried his best not to grimace back at her when he replied.

"Yes, I'm Harry Potter." Jessica giggled.

"Wow, I love your accent. You're English right?"

"Yes, just moved here from London."

Harry made small talk for a moment before looking over her shoulder and putting a frown on his face. "Who are _they_?"

Jessica looked behind herself to see whom he was talking about, but she seemed to already know from his tone. Giggling, she looked back at him.

"Those are the Cullens and Hales. The big one is Emmett Cullen, the two blondes are Rosalie and Jasper Hale. The small girl is Alice Cullen and the last boy is Edward Cullen. They all

live together with Dr. Cullen and his wife." She said under her breath.

"They are very good looking," Harry said, not hesitating in the fact he'd said it about females and males.

"Yes!" Jessica agreed with another giggle. "They're all _together_ though – Emmett and Rosalie, and Jasper and Alice, I mean. And they _live_ together." Her voice held all the shock and condemnation of the small town.

"Which ones are the Cullens?" Harry asked. "They don't look related..."

"Oh, they're not. Dr. Cullen is really young, in his twenties or early thirties. They're all adopted. The Hales are twins and they're foster children."  
"They look a little old for foster children."

"The are now, Jasper and Rosalie are eighteen, but they've been with Mrs. Cullen since they were eight. She's their aunt or something like that."

"That's really nice – for them to take care of all those kids like that, when they're so young and everything," Harry said thinking of his own childhood as an orphan. "So many don't have what others have, and the fact that Dr. and Mrs. Cullen took in 5 children at young ages themselves speaks a lot of their character and their willingness to care and love others that aren't their own. Not many people can do.. Not many at all."

"I guess so," Jessica reluctantly admitted, though she sounded jealous. "Though, I think its more because it's said Mrs. Cullen can't have children," she said as though that lessened their kindness.

"That is none of my business, not is it yours or the towns, that's a private matter that shouldn't be a topic of discussion by people that don't even know them!" Harry snapped. "And there's no reason for you to be jealous of any of them. You have two loving and caring parents; I'm sure, whereas many children don't. The Cullens were caring enough to take in Emmett, Alice, Jasper, Rosalie and Edward whereas they could have just left them at some orphanage like most children are. You never want to be jealous of those that don't know what it's like to have a parents love or even to know who they are, because then you end up in a worse situation them the ones that don't have the parents." Harry looked away from her and took slow deep breaths, unable to believe he'd said all that to someone he didn't know, and in hearing range of the 5 beings known as the Cullens.

"Huh?" Jessica seemed confused. "Why do you care so much? It's not like you know them, or have even talked to them."

Harry growled. "I care because I can relate you dim-witted fool. Just so you have more to gossip about, I'll tell you why, you simple-minded idiot. I am a orphan! And I always will be! So you go fuck off and tell all your stupid little friends that the new kids an orphan and never knew his parents. Go feel sorry for me, pity me, I don't care, but don't be jealous of those that don't have parents. Because you might just lose yours in the process! Stultus Matris Prolapsus!" Grabbing his bad, Harry got up from the table and turned to leave, but stopped and looked over his shoulder with a smirk, "Just so you know what that last bit was, it was Latin: Stupid Bitch. Ta ta." With that he stormed from the Cafeteria, away from the stares and whispers, ignoring the stares of 5 sets of gold and black eyes.

**Hey everyone! I know I promised to post this on Christmas, but I drank a little too much and wasn't in a state to type and post, so I had to delay it until tonight.. Or morning I guess because it's now 1am on the 27****th****. Well I hope everyone has enjoyed this chapter, as I wrote more than my standard 5 ½ pages. I think it's 8 tonight. Of course, when I say pages, I mean handwritten pages, not computer ones.**

**I'll have the next one up in a couple of days, 3 at the most. Oh, and thank you to all my reviewers and all those that have added my story to their alert and favourites list, it always makes me smile when I open my hotmail and see 10 new people have put me on their alert list. So thank you!!!**

**Malia goe**

**The Love Dragon.**

**P.S. Merry Christmas for the other day!! And Happy Boxing Day for yesterday, or today for some.**

**P.P.S. I've had to redo the conversation with Jessica as I've had it pointed out several times that it's very similar to that of another story. Thank you to those who pointed it out and I apologise that it was pretty much the same. I'll know next time to re read my work before posting it. I hope this is better for all those who saw the similarities, if not, I'll change it again.**


	4. Chapter 4

**The Twilight Of Dawn**

**Chapter Four: Oblivious Eavesdropping of the Friendly Kind**

After leaving the Cafeteria, Harry moved behind the back of the Gym, and slid down the brick wall to sit on the grass. Reaching into his jacket pocket, he pulled out his brand new mobile phone and dialled his home number. Whilst waiting for someone to answer, Harry didn't notice 5 shadows appear just around the corner from where he sat.

Finally someone picked up the ringing phone. "Hello?" cam Remus' voice through the speaker.

"Hey Remus, I was just wondering if you could quickly tell me all you know of any beings here in Forks?"

"Why? What's happened?" the werewolf sounded worried.

"Nothing's happened, I just get the feeling we're not the only ones in this town, though of our specific kind we are."

"What are they? If they're not wizards it slightly narrows it down, but not by much. Can you be more specific?"

"You remember Sirius' cousins? The Solace's?" Harry queried as he glanced around, checking that no one was around, still unaware of the 5 teens listening quietly to his talk to Remus.

"Yes, the rather reclusive, 'vegie' vampires?"

"Yeah, them. I think I'm having a repeat right now here at school." Harry informed his second godfather, not hearing the soft gasps from the statue-still figures hiding in the shadows of the building. They were stiff as stone in shock and horror, as though their world had just crashed down at their feet.

"You sure? Have you noticed anything about them significant?" Remus was interested but highly concerned.

"Yeah, I'm sure. Hmm.. I think they're like the Solace's; their eyes are the same, not the regular blood red. Also, they seem to be able to stand the presence of humans well. Though one seems to struggle slightly... I think he is new to the 'vegie' ideals, but he seems to be doing well.." Harry drifted off as he thought of the pained look he'd seen on the young blonde males face; Jasper, that's his name.

As he was in thought, a gust of wind blew through his hair and carried past the corner where the Cullens were still hidden. Edward, being the closest to the corner, took the full brunt of Harry's sweet, succulent scent. Breathing in deep, he felt his throat begin to burn with desire to drink the pulsing blood that was teasing him with its rhythm and taunting him to taste it, drink it. His eyes darkened as he started to shift towards the unsuspecting teen on the phone. Edwards's movement was cut off however, as two strong sets of arms gripped him and dragged him out to the car with Rosalie to calm down, whilst Alice sustained recon.

Harry continued talking to Remus, not knowing of the stir his aroma had caused.

"Well, I think it would be reasonable to use a scent screen, because from the sounds of it, he hasn't smelt a wizard before and you know how much stronger out scent is to them, especially yours." Remus was worried. Harry thought it for the reason of the scent, not knowing it was worry of Harry being found out if the Vampires did have contact with any wizards.

"Okay I will. Yes I know, it's just so irritating to do so. Now everyone will be able to smell me and not with my magic's scent. Muggles should feel lucky that they have no magic to further a Vamps desire." Harry pouted as he started waving his hand up and down his body, slowly screening his magic's powerful aroma from the sensitive senses of the resident Vampires. "Alright I'm done. I'd better go, or I'll be late for class."

"Okay, be careful and I'll see you at 4. Oh, wait, what's their last name so I can look through some things to find out more?"

"I'm told it's Cullen, with two being alleged Hale's. Don't worry about me, I'll be fine. Bye." Hanging up his phone and slipping it back into his pocket, Harry stood and brushed the grass from his trousers. Slinging his bag over one shoulder, he started towards his next class just as the bell rang.

Entering the classroom that was holding his Biology lesson, Harry found he was the first student to get there. Walking to the teachers desk, he greeted the male seated at it. The teacher introduced himself as Mr. Banner, as he signed the slip. Handing Harry a book and his slip, Mr. Banner directed his new student to a seat on the right of the room, just by the windows. Taking his seat, Harry took out his notebook and started copying the information from the whiteboard.

Over the next few minutes the seats around Harry filled with still gossiping students buts no one sat in the empty seat next to him. It wasn't until just seconds before the second bell that signalled the start of the lesson rang that the seat was filled.

Harry glanced up from the pages of his biology book and looked straight into the mixed eyes of Edward Cullen. Freezing at the emotions swirling through those golden black eyes, Harry recognised each and thought reasons for them.

'_Confusion: must be able to tell my scents different to how it was in the Cafeteria. Curiosity: probably wondering why it's changed and how. Interest: most likely heard all the rumours. Dislike: no idea what that's about..._'

The sound of Mr. Banners voice broke through Harry's musing. Mentally shaking his head, Harry focused back on Edward, who was still staring at him.

"Uh.. Hi, I'm Harry, though I'm sure you already know that," Harry said, not offering his hand, knowing it wouldn't be taken. Edward continued to stare, as though shocked he'd been spoken to.

Coming out of it, the young vampire focused in on his new lab partner. "I'm Edward."

"Yes, I know, you seemed to have that _stulte_* very bitter.. Let her down hard?" Harry said with a smirk.

"You could say that," Edward replied with his own smirk. "You know, you don't seem the type of person who just up and leaves your country behind and moving to a small, unknown town like Forks. Especially when you're still in school." His curiosity was getting the best of him and it was killing him not knowing why he didn't smell the same as earlier.

"Well, I've always wanted to see a different place to the one that I have seem over the past 17 years of my life, so my guardians thought now was the time," the young wizard stated as his hand went on autopilot and copied down what the teacher was telling the class. He was glad neither of them was talking loud, he didn't want to get caught out and annoy Mr. Banner, he seemed like a nice teacher.

"Your guardians? Oh, right. I almost forgot. I'm sorry, I should know better." Edward felt rather bad for forgetting what was said at lunch.

"It's okay, you probably didn't hear it that well. I don't blame you for it either, you don't look like someone who listens to school gossip, let alone gossip from that girl." And even though he knew he had heard his little speech loud and clear, Harry had to keep up appearances of not knowing.

"No, I'm not really interested in what she has to say. From everything I've heard come out her mouth, I know there can't be anything between her ears." '_God, what's going on? I'm never this forth coming..._' Edward felt a little odd with how he seemed to be able to just tell the new student anything.

Harry stifled a laugh at what his partner said, '_Definitely something to remember_' "Nice deduction. Hey, what do you do around this place when you're not in school?"

"Well, there's always hanging out with friends, though for me, that's my siblings. We normally go for walks through the woods surrounding out home. There's some very beautifull sights in this town, though they are not really seen by anyone but us."

"Oh, that sounds lovely, I'll definitely have to drag my guardians out of bed and do that this weekend."Already, thoughts were whizzing around in his mind of what he could do. Glancing down at his notes, Harry found he'd been able to copy down Mr. Banners full speech on autopilot. '_God I love magic_' he thought with a grin as he finished his noted with a quick flourish and closed his notebook. Looking back up, he found the gorgeous vampire doing the same. Placing his books back in his bag, almost jumping as the bell sounded.

"Thank you for yur company Edward, I very much appreciated your honesty and level-headedness, unlike some," he said with a smile.

"You're welcome, it was nice for myself as well. I guess I'll see you next lesson then," Edward found himself offering Harry a smile in return.

"Okay, bye!" Harry left his seat and headed for the Gym, leaving Edward to stare after him in slight confusion and a large amount of intrigue.

**Omg.. I'm so sorry this took several more days then promised, but I've been so busy screaming at my sisters and partying that I wasn't able to complete it, and even now I'm hungover, tired and it's almost 2am. But I promised it would be up and now it is. So I bide you all ****Awar,**

**The Love Dragon.**

**P.S. Thank you all my reviewers and readers! I love you all very much! You all make my day :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**The Twilight Of Dawn**

**Chapter Five: Flipping Sides and Creating Minds**

'_Another day in dreary paradise_' Edward thought to himself as he stared out the rain spattered window of the Cafeteria of Forks High School. '_God, could this get any more repetitive or what?_' The young man had seen the same thing over and over, going from school to school, graduating before moving onto another along with his four siblings. Some may wonder how these young people could pull such a feat off, but then again, such an achievement wasn't that hard to accomplish when ones' a vampire. The Cullen's' are in such a situation as that.

Each member of the outlandishly beautiful family was a vampire. Not really hard to believe when it is considered that a whole other world existed and housed many mythical and supposed make believe creatures. But alas, humans knew nothing of this, which brings the thought path of Edward back to what he'd seen that morning when he and his siblings arrived at school. '_However, this mornings new addition seems to be stirring things up just a little bit._' The still relatively young vampire smirked as he recalled that morning in the car park.

_*** Flashback ***_

_Cutting the engine of his shiny Volvo, Edward glanced at Alice before exiting the car. Leaning against the bonnet beside Jasper, vainly trying not to listen to the inane thoughts of the hundreds of students milling around the school grounds._

_Shifting his gaze from the woods that surrounded the high school, Edwards eyes looked on Alice's glazed over ones. Raising his eyebrow in a human motion, he silently questioned her, once she'd come out of what was no doubt a vision. Instead of giving an answer, the pixie-like vampire just smiled brightly and sang 'America Pie' in her head, so her mind-reading brother couldn't take a peek at what she'd seen._

_Shaking his head at her fascination with the old American song, Edward turned from Alice to watch the humans passing by. It wasn't until a roaring pur of aan engine was heard that he and the others moved. Looking to the car park's entrance, they found themselves looking at one the only snazzy cars in town_. 'Holy shit! That's the newest Porsche 977 Turbo! They're not even on the market for another few months!_' came Emmett's thoughts._

_Focusing back on the cars' occupant, he found himself almost awestruck; and for a vampire that was really something. Stepping out of the Porsche was possibly the most breathtaking human he'd ever seen in his long existence. If Edward had a need to breathe, he'd probably have stopped right then. Thankfully he wasn't, so he could keep some of his dignity as the boy walked past on his way to building 3._

_Snapping himself out of it, Edward turned to face his siblings. Rosalie was throwing the boy looks of irritation and jealousy? Ha! Emmett was grinning stupidly thinking things no sane person should ever hear. Alice, as always, was smiling like the cat got the canary and was bouncing on the spot, whilst Jasper on the other hand seemed to be focusing inward with a slightly more pained expression than usual._

_Reaching out to him, the 'younger' teen grasped his arm, causing the empathic vampire to glance up. '_Sorry, the pain and sorrow just seem to flow rapidly from that one. It's more than I've ever felt since the war,' _Jasper thought to Edward. With a human frown, the bronze haired eternal youth glanced again at the retreating back of the young raven haired teen._

'He's definitely going to be a change around here_' he thought before heading to class with his family._

_*** Present Time ***_

Edward had been right, nearly the entire school was thinking about the new student, thought Edward did his best all morning to block out the hundreds of thoughts, wanting to see and hear the boy himself. Try as he might, Edward still heard a stray thought or two, learning from them that the new boys' name was Harry and he was a very quiet person, never speaking unless asked something. Which was odd for a person of his age, most teenagers couldn't stop talking, usually about sports and girls, if you were a guy.

Glancing up, Edward scoured out the bright eyes of Harry, finding him hiding at a table partially in the shadows, not far from his own table. The strange thing about it though, was no one seemed to be able to see him. He was sure the gossip girls would have been al over Harry as soon as he'd sat down. But it didn't seem so.

Gazing at the teen more closely, Edward saw some scars that seemed almost invisible to the human eye, travelling from his left ear to the middle of this throat and some others littering the right side of his neck before passing under his shirt. Drawing his eyes back up, he found himself staring into the brightest emerald eyes he'd ever seen. It was almost like Harry had a hidden knowledge or power hiding behind his eyes as the colour swirled with something else indescribable.

The vampire teens' observations were cut short however when something that felt like an electrical current travelled from the new student to himself, causing him to reel back in surprise as he was almost pleasurably jolted by whatever had passed between them.

'_What in the seven hells was that?!_' Edward thought as he continued gazing at the raven teen, who'd already turned away. '_I've never felt anything like that in my life… what was it?_' A hand on his shoulder brought him back to himself as he glanced back at Jasper who still had a hold of his marble hard shoulder.

"You alright there bro?" Emmett asked lowly from across the table, making sure he wouldn't be heard by the surrounding humans.

"I… I don't know. I'm not certain of what just happened... But I'm going to find out." Edward looked back to Harry to find him being approached by the school gossip, Jessica Stanley. It seemed she was going to try and dig her names into the gorgeous raven.

A low growl was heard and the bronze haired vampire realised with a start it was coming from him. Pulling himself together, Edward continued watching the raven as he and Jessica introduced themselves, ignoring the giggles he could hear coming from Alice and the slightly amused smile on Jaspers face. It was hard for him to resist the human reaction of gagging when he heard Jessica giggle and flirt with Harry.

Not long after he began spying, he noticed Harry shift to look his way. Moving with inhuman speed, Edward glanced back out the window but still listened, just as his siblings were.

'_He's so cute!_' was projecting from Alice's thoughts but whatever else she was thinking next was cut across by one of the most musical voices he'd ever heard. Knowing automatically who's voice it was, he realised everyone's memories of it didn't give justice to Harry's sweet tenor tone that practically sang to him. Before he could fall into a daze, Edward stopped his train of thought and his mind and ears opened to the conversation going on between the gossip and his raven. '_Wait.. my raven… Where had that come from?_' the 'youngest' Cullen thought. Turning his head slightly, he was able to hear the exchange clearer and could monitor Jessica's thoughts with more focus.

'_Great, not only is the new student not paying any attention to my attempts, but now he's found the Cullens. Just fantastic, another person to drool over those stupid rich kids._' Edward was rather amused at the gossips thoughts, as she was portraying a giggling girl on the outside. But what really got him going was what she thought when Harry said he and his siblings were good looking. '_No! They're ugly! I'm good looking! I'm giving you time to get to know about me, they're not! Look at me!_' It seems she was getting desperate because he heard her pull out the adoption and barren card. The way she said it made Edward snarl under his breathe, along side his brothers and sisters, who'd heard the comments also.

Before any of them could jump to their 'mothers' defence, they heard another low growl that seemed to go unnoticed by the humans. Looking to Harry, they saw it to be him growling. As he snapped at Jessica, the Cullen children felt a growing sense of gratitude and respect for him, as he stood up for someone he'd never known. No one had ever done that for any of their family. It was a nice change.

Upon hearing about the slight raven being an orphan, Edward felt his respect and compassion for the boy grow more. Even with being orphaned, it seems he'd done well with what life had dealt him.

'_So much pain.. I wonder what has caused it…feels familiar.._' Looking at Jasper, who was projecting to him, he found a questioning look up his face. Understanding, Edward looked back to the angered teen and wasn't overly surprised to see him standing to leave, but as surprised hen the lithe raven insulted Jessica in Latin. '_Definitely going to love getting to know him_' the mind reader heard Alice think as she smiled at the foreign words. '_Let's follow him._'

Gicing a discrete nod, Edward followed Alice's lead as she rose from Jaspers lap and headed out the way Harry had gone. Feeling the others come up behind him, he went to walk around the corner of the Gym when he was pulled back by Alice.

"Wait," was all she said as she pressed herself and her brother back against the wall, motioning for everyone to listen.

Opening his sense, Edward along with his family heard the beating heart of the hidden human and what sounded like ringing. '_Must be calling someone,_' Edward thought.

There was a click and a roughened voice spoke, slightly muffled, obviously it was whoever Harry was calling. "_Hello?_"

"_Hey Remus, I was just wondering if you could quickly tell me all you know of any beings here in Forks?_"

'_Beings? What is he talking about?_' Feeling confused, Edward attempted to see the human's thoughts but what he found confused him even more. It was like there was a smoke screen between his and Harry's mind. Everything was muffled and distorted. '_Whoa.. that's weird._' Leaving this occurrence till later, Edward turned his attention back to the phone conversation.

"…_are they? If they're not wizards it slightly narrows it down, but not by much. Can you be more specific?_"

'_Wizards!_' Rosalie's mind practically screamed.

'_Not good…_' Jaspers mind was suddenly picturing all kinds of possibilities, whilst Alice and Emmett were oddly blank, still focused on the conversation.

"_You remember Sirius' cousins? The Solace's?_"

"_Yes, the rather reclusive, 'vegie' vampires?_"

"_Yeah, them. I think I'm having a repeat right now here at school._"

'_Oh god! How the hell does he know?_' Rosalie was panicking in her head, thinking they'd have to move again. Emmett was baffled by the fact the little human had been able to pick it up, whilst Jasper was going on the defence and thinking up ways to terminate the new threat. Alice it seemed had seen something and made a quick grab for her husbands arm before he could move.

Edward though was in a state of shock and horror. '_How does he know? Why did he have to it out?_' He was upset that this boy he'd come to like in just under an hour and still not even having met him, knew what kind of monster he was. '_Not again… this can't happen again…_'

So lost in his past, Edward didn't hear the rest of the conversationg or thoughts going on around him. At least, not until the sweetest, most extravagant scent come to him.

Not thinking of anything but that deliciously invigorating smell, Edward started around the corner, but got no where. Emmett and Jasper hauled their brother to the car on Alice's advice, with Rosalie trailing along behind.

Quickly getting him into the car, they locked the doors and watched as he attempted to get out, without doing damage to his car.

Thankfully, the cut off from Harry's scent caused him to calm down quicker than most. He slumped in the seat of the car, taking deep and unnecessary breaths. A smile slightly lighting his face as the implications of what had just occurred came to him.

'_Finally… I've been waiting so long.. I'll finally have them._' Edward almost burst at the happiness radiating off himself, though he tried not to show it.

It would seem, Edward Cullen has at last found his match, his one true mate.

**Hey all! I'm sorry for the delay. I know it's been over a month and I apologise. Things have been hard lately but they're looking up. I've started Uni and I really enjoy it, Psychology is the best thing ever!**

**I'd really like to thank all of you who sent me reviews and messages. Your words mean a lot to me and my sister; it's nice to know there are others out there that care. Though I didn't know the girls entirely well, just by some passing words and through joint friends, one was one of my sister's best friends. So I've been watching out for her. Your continued support through this tough time is much appreciated and I can't think how I can repay you. **

**And thank you to all those of you who supported my statements on my notice. I'm happy to hear from you all, and it definitely warmed my heart seeing how many of you disagreed with the slander. Thank you all so much, you're the best readers I could have.**

**Now, it's just after 1am and I have to be up and ready for Uni in less than 6 hours, so I must be off. But I'm working on my next chapter. I'll see how it goes. And don't worry, I won't make you all wait a month for it this time.**

**Hope to post again soon!**

**Here's a farewell in one of my heritage tongues,**

**Khuda hafiz,**

**The Love Dragon.**


	6. Chapter 6

**The Twilight of Dawn**

**Chapter Six: Lingering Thoughts and Justified Action**

Entering the Biology lab just as the bell was about to ring, Edward found that the seat next to his own that was always vacant now had an occupant. A raven haired occupant. With a determined look upon his unchanging face, Edward walked to his now shared station, breathing in slight cautious breathes. But as he got closer he found something wrong with the scent drifting from his now known mate. It wasn't the same tantalising smell he'd caught wind of before outside, it was subdued and slightly tainted, like something was masking it from his high senses. He didn't like that, he wanted to smell his mate, wanted to breath in that succulent and enticing tang for hours on end.

Sitting in his seat he frowned, feeling confused and curious about what was masking it, but also he was starting to dislike it greatly. Shifting his gaze to the boy next to him, he was caught in the stare of the emerald eyed jewel, being unable to move from the depths of green he'd sunken into.

It was interrupted however by the deep voice of the teacher. Blinking to keep up the appearance of being human, Edward was surprised when he heard the his mate begin to speak.

"Uh.. Hi, I'm Harry, though I'm sure you already know that," Harry said, the 'youngest' Cullen noticed he didn't offer his hand, this confirming more than his phone conversation, that the boy knew what he was. He was grateful in a way, it took the task from his shoulders.

Unsure what to say, Edward said the only thing in mind. "I'm Edward." '_Wasn't that articulate Edward... God I'm lame.. Now I know how all those guys feel around Rosalie.. Ehh.._'

"Yes, I know, you seemed to have that stulte* very bitter.. Let her down hard?" Harry was saying with a smirk, seeming to be amused by her annoyance.

"You could say that," Edward replied with his own smirk, _'that had been fun..._' "You know, you don't seem the type of person who just up and leaves your country behind and moving to a small, unknown town like Forks. Especially when you're still in school." He wasnt sure ht possessed him to say that but it seemed his curiosity was getting the best of him and it was almost killing him not knowing why he didn't smell the same as earlier.

"Well, I've always wanted to see a different place to the one that I have seem over the past 17 years of my life, so my guardians thought now was the time," Harry stated. Edward noticed his hand was copying down notes of what the teacher telling the class, though it didn't look like he knew was being said. _'That's odd... Maybe he's just good at multitasking.._'

"Your guardians? Oh, right. I almost forgot. I'm sorry, I should know better." Edward felt horrible about saying that, he should have known better to remember that small bit of information. '_God, I'm an idiot.. Note to self: Think before you speak. That was such an Emmett thing to say!_'

"It's okay, you probably didn't hear it that well. I don't blame you for it either, you don't look like someone who listens to school gossip, let alone gossip from that girl." Edward got the feeling Harry knew he'd heard the conversation in the Cafeteria, but was more than happy to pretend he hadn't.

"No, I'm not really interested in what she has to say. From everything I've heard come out her mouth, I know there can't be anything between her ears." '_God, what's going on? I'm never this forth coming..._' Edward felt a little odd with how he seemed to be able to just tell the new student anything. _'Must be something to do with him being my mate.. I really must talk to Carlisle about this when I'm home.._'

He noticed that his lab partner was stifling a laugh, and he wished he wouldn't, he'd love to hear what that musical voice could sound like when in the throws of laughter. 'I _am becoming sappy.. No!_'

"Nice deduction. Hey, what do you do around this place when you're not in school?" the small raven asked. Thinking for a moment for show, Edward smiled inwardly at the idea that he may run into the small raven whilst he traipsed around looking at the sights.

"Well, there's always hanging out with friends, though for me, that's my siblings. We normally go for walks through the woods surrounding our home. There's some very beautifull sights in this town, though they are not really seen by anyone but us." 'Because _we can climb the tall trees that block the views._' Edward thought with an inward smirk.

"Oh, that sounds lovely, I'll definitely have to drag my guardians out of bed and do that this weekend."

Watching as his partner glanced down at his book, he saw him grin brightly, 'Wow_... His smiles even beautiful._' Quickly looking down at his own notebook, he closed it up and started placing it in his bag. It wasn't a second later that the bell for the end of class rang and everyone around them began packing up.

"Thank you for your company Edward, I very much appreciated your honesty and level-headedness, unlike some," Harry said with a small smile.

"You're welcome, it was nice for myself as well. I guess I'll see you next lesson then," Edward found himself offering Harry a smile in return, it was hard not to, he was just so sweet, even to him when he knew what he was.

"Okay, bye!" Staying seated, Edward watched as Harry left the lab and headed for his next class. He was still confused over the scent difference but also, now he felt a large amount of intrigue. He wanted to get to know his little mate before approaching him about them. Hopefully that way he wouldn't freak out about it. Shaking his head slightly, Edward pulled himself up from the seat and left the lab also, heading to his spare period before heading home for the day.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Not knowing of the thoughts running through the vampires mind, Harry reached the Gym just as the Coach left his office.

"Potter, here's a uniform. Go change." The Coach tossed him the uniform as soon as he saw him entering and pointed him to the change rooms.

Nodding, the small wizard stepped past the teacher and through the doors of the change room. Seeing others milling around the room, he moved to one of the changing stalls, not wanting for the others to see the still healing cuts and the older scars that littered his body. Making sure the door was locked, Harry changed quickly before going back out to find the boys leaving for the gym. Following, Harry waited for instructions from the loud coach.

"Alright, it's volleyball today." The coach began listing off the teams and pointing them all to their nets. It wasn't long before Harry was placed in a group of simpering girls with what looked like the jocks as their opposition. Not really knowing how it was played, Harry watched as the others served and spiked, getting the idea fairly quickly. When the ball came his way, he dug it and watched as one of the girls who had been staring at him in his classes spiked it. It was dug up again by a rather rowdy blonde jock by the name of Mike who seemed to be the leader of the boys on the other side of the net. So far throughout the game, he and his mates had been laughing at Harry, calling him stupid names in an attempt to hurt him. After putting up with Draco Malfoy and Severus Snape for 6 years, the wizard was able to ignore it. That is until he made a crack about his godparents and his thoughts on why he was with them.

"Parents probably couldn't stand to look at the kid, so killed themselves to save the trouble of raising him. Wonder how long it'll be before the others wise up and do the same. Though it seems to me like they're poofs, so it wouldn't be such a bad thing if they did."

That really got under his skin. No one who insulted not only his parents, but his godparents too, got away with it. So placing himself under the approaching ball, Harry jumped and spiked it hard, straight at the bent back form Mike. It hit, hard, right in the crotch. The blonde squealed like a girl and fell to the ground, curled in a ball and whimpered.

Looking away, Harry quickly hid his smirk before the coach could see it and call him on it. The whistle blow and Coach Scott called for everyone to hit the change rooms, before going to check on the still curled form of Mike, who was surrounded by his friends.

Walking into the same changing stall, Harry changed as fast as he could and left before any of the jocks could see him leaving. He really didn't want them on his arse when it was already time to go. Hearing the bell, the former Gryffindor headed straight out to the parking lot heading to his car. As he was climbing into his Porsche, he glanced over to the shiny silver Volvo and saw Edward casually leaning against it watching him. Harry smiled and gave a wave before starting his engine and backing out the lot and speeding off down the street, seeing Edward wave back with a crooked grin in the rear vision mirror. Blushing slightly at the sight, Harry continued his fast pace, wanting to be home as quick as possible, not wanting to keep Remus and Sirius waiting any longer.

**_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Hello all!!! Finally finished! I'm sorry it's taken its time, but unfortunately I acquired a hand injury just after posting Year of Unveiled Secrets' latest chapter. Since it was my writing hand and major typing hand, I've had a difficult time trying to get this chapter and my Wings of the Legendary Phoenixs chapter 17 done. I'm still hurt at this time but I know how much you want this chapter, so here it is! I hope you enjoyed it, because damn it hurt to type. I promise I'll take better care of myself during my next netball game. Though winning the last one certainly made up for hurting myself. Lol, I love netball. **

**Anywho, I shall be off. I have a lecture in an hour and I should probably read the notes for it. I'll be back with the new chapter as soon as my hands' better.**

**Dehna hunu,**

**The Love Dragon.**

**P.S. Almost forgot! There's a poll on my profile for this story about Remus and Sirius. Please give let me know which option you like. It would help a great deal. Thank you!**


	7. Chapter 7

**The Twilight of Dawn**

**Chapter Seven: Familial Chat and Unconscious Winds**

With a sharp right, Harry pulled into his driveway and parked by Remus' car. Grabbing his bag and leaving the car, the former Hogwarts student walked through his neat and bright front yard before stepping through the front door and being bombarded by a hard and fluffy object. Looking down at his waist, found a very fluffy looking dog practically hanging off Harry. Laughing at Padfoot's fur, he pushed him off and closed the door behind him. Walking into the living room with Padfoot on his heels, he found Remus sitting on the lounge with a book planted in front of his face. '_Typical_' Harry thought with a laugh as he dropped his bag and fell into the seat beside his werewolf guardian.

Pulling himself away from his text, Remus smiled. "How was school? Did anything happen with the vamps?"

"School was alright, but god, there was this girl who just didn't know when to stop. She and a boy were really rude, and I lost my temper with both of them. No I didn't do any magic, but I did say some Latin and may have made the guy's chances to procreate lessen.." Harry looked sheepish as Sirius barked out a laugh before changing back and plopping down into his godson's lap. Remus smiled and put his arm around Harry's shoulders, giving him a one armed hug.

"Its okay, we know what you mean. But it should get better soon, don't worry. Now, what about these vampires, did you find out anything?"

"Well, they are the Cullen's, though two are putting on the cover of being twins by the name of Hale. They do have topaz eyes, but none of them look alike, so there's no doubt in my mind that they aren't related and are all part of a coven, but I don't know for sure who the head would be. My guess would be the person posing as their father though. He's supposed to be a doctor at Forks General Hospital. There's also a 'mother' who no one sees much. Other than the fact that there are 5 of them attending Forks High and I have one in my Biology class, I can't say much else for now, but I'll find out more."

Leaning back against the arm rest, Sirius put his legs up into Remus' lap and extended his arms back in a stretched. With a grin at the disgruntled looks on his seats faces, the grim animagus voiced a question he was just burning to ask. "So… are they hot?"

"Sirius!" Remus swatted the feet that were resting next to him with his book. Hearing a yelp, a satisfied smirk came across his face. Turning back to Harry, he raised his eyebrow in question. He knew of Harry's preference and by the sounds of it, there were two couples and a single male, which he thought would appeal to his godson. Harry was always getting in some kind of trouble and being the mate of a muggle Vampire would be something only he could pull off. It was known that non-magic Vampires didn't take magical mates; they were more attracted to squibs for reasons still unknown. It was thought to be for the reason that the wizard or witches magic and the muggle's venom didn't mix, but it was something no one had ever tested. But again, only Harry would be able to be the mate of a non-magic vampire, it was just how he was. He'd looked up the wizardry genealogy tome ultimate edition that self updated each time someone was born with magic, and he'd found no traces of any wizard or witch Vampires that went by the last name Cullen or Hale, so he'd come to conclusion they were from the muggle world before they were changed.

"They are all very… unique. But they are very attractive, they are definitely up there with your cousins Sirius." Harry smiled as he thought back to Edwards smile at the end of biology, not noticing the look his godfathers shared right in front of him.

"Really? Well maybe I should call up ol' cousin Pyxis and see what he knows about them. If anyone would know, it'd be him and his horde, they've been around long enough," Sirius laughed as he thought of his ageless cousin. Pyxis had been born in the early 16th Century and had been just 23 when he was turned by a rogue vampire rampaging a village town he'd been visiting. When his family, the Black's, found out the condition of their heir, they disowned him at once; they did not want anyone of dirty blood to be associated to their family. So Pyxis had taken on the name Solace and left his heritage behind, helping any newly turned vampires he came by, feeding from the blood of animals and teaching others the possibility of not taking human life. Some stayed with him over the years whilst others left, and by chance he found his mate in a young woman of 21 who'd been left for dead by witch hunters in the late 16th Century. Maia Belasis was a half-blooded witch, who'd been sold out by her jealous squib sister. Pyxis turned her and taught her his ways, and they've been helping their family grew since.

"Yes, they have been around for a while now," Remus stated as he tried unsuccessfully to remove his mate's feet from his lap. Shooting a look at Harry, he counted to 3 under his breathe and with Harry's help pushed the wizard to the ground, where he landed with a thump and shout. Harry let out a snort of laughter before getting up from the couch.

"Alright, well I think I'd better get started on my homework, then I'll come help you with dinner Remus," Harry said as he picked up his bag from where he'd dumped it and began heading for the stairs. Hearing a sound of affirmation from Remus, he climbed the steps, almost reaching the top when a dull thud was heard before a yell echoed up to the second floor. Laughing and shaking his head at his godfathers, Harry entered his room and dropped down in his desk chair. Looking around his room, he was pleased with how everything looked. His walls had been painted a off white with a feature wall painted midnight black. The feature wall was bare of everything unlike the others that were filled with hanging photos of Hogwarts castle, the Weasleys (minus Molly and Ron), Neville and Luna, his parents and godfathers and himself. Also posters of musicians such as Bach, Beethoven, Tchaikovsky, Mozart and many others were covering the white walls. Not many knew it but Harry had been an avid musician since he was in Primary school, encouraged to play by his music teacher in the first grade when he'd shown interest in the many instruments of the schools music department. He'd learnt a variety of instruments under the tutelage of Ms. Denase, who was part of the London Philharmonic Orchestra as a flautist. She had sat with him for many hours after school each week to help him find an escape from his family, and in doing so brought out his musical side. She'd taught him the ways of the flute, piano, clarinet, violin and harp, never taking anything in return for her help, always saying, "Just hearing you play is all the reward I'll ever need for the knowledge I've been able to impart in you."

Harry had never understood what she'd meant by that, but had in the end repaid her for her kindness to him. Before he'd left England, Harry had visited his old Primary school one more time to see Ms. Denase. He'd said a heartfelt thank you to the woman you'd helped him in his youth to find a way to getaway from the home he lived in and handed her an envelope. When she'd opened it, Ms. Denase almost fainted, for Harry had made out a cheque to her of $50,000. Harry didn't think he'd ever be able to forget the hug she'd given him or the tears in her eyes, but he was glad he'd done it, it was the least he could have done.

Glancing back around his room, Harry took in the rest of his possessions. His Firebolt was mounted on the wall beside his Queen silver and black sheeted four poster bed that faced the open French doors that led out onto his plant covered balcony. The desk he was seated at was opposite his feature wall, with a bookshelf on either side of it and a stereo with surround sound was sitting a top the shelf to the right, by the computer that rested just before him on the desk. A door right in the back corner of the room by his Firebolt led to his walk in wardrobe with another door inside that attached to his bathroom. '_At least I don't have to share a bathroom with Sirius again… No manners at all.._' Harry thought with a shake of his head as he turned back to his books and began his homework, the memory of Sirius walking in on him in the shower whilst back at Grimmauld Place being firmly ignored in favour of the work he'd been given in Trigonometry.

It was almost 6pm when Harry completed his work and went to the kitchen to prepare dinner. Finding Remus and Sirius asleep on the couch on the way there, Harry smiled and left them be, making dinner for the three of them and then set the table. Just as he was setting the food out, two hungry looking canines came traipsing into the dining room with their noses in the air. After that dinner passed rather quickly with small talk and approving noises at the taste of the food. Allowing Remus and Sirius to clean up, Harry head back up to his room and made his way to his feature wall. Sitting before him were items he'd found within the walls of the Potter Family Vault. Sitting facing away from the bed was a beautiful white Grand Piano, made of the most elegant Ivory with a cushioned Ivory chair placed before it. To the left of the Piano was a stunningly handcrafted Ivory Harp with willingly given Unicorn Tail hair and Demiguise hair woven strings, the strength of the strings is from the fact that they were willingly given for the purpose of being crafted into Harp strings. The strings were almost invisible due to the Demiguise hairs but with the moons light shining on them, you could see the shine of the Unicorn Tail hairs. To the right of the piano sat a glass case that sat away from the black wall. Inside were three more instruments found in his vault; an Ivory Violin with more willingly given Unicorn and Demiguise hair strings, with a matching bow, an Ivory Flute and Clarinet. Each of these instruments had been in the Potter family since the early 14th Century, made as a dowry payment from a wealthy craftsman.

The Potters were known across the lands for their musical prowess, each family member possessing their own individual instrument, gifted to them on their 10th birthday. Harry's father, James had been a talent at Viola and had been given a striking Rosewood Viola at the age 10, which Harry had placed in a glass case of its own, located right by the case of his own instruments, polished up and looking as though it was brand new.

Gazing at his fathers' most prized possession, Harry felt more connected to the man he'd never gotten to know. Knowing of the things he and his father had in common made him happy to know that he could be like him without just looking like him. Smiling softly in wistfulness, the youth moved he piano chair over to the harp before seating himself and beginning to delicately stroke the strings, just letting himself get carried away by the notes that echoed around him and out the still open French doors, never knowing of the two sets of eyes watching him from the hallway door that shone with tears in memory nor of the wind carrying his music across the trees to a three story house just beyond his own houses' clearing. He never did know that those notes he played across the harp strings circled the ageless inhabitants, drawing them unconsciously together.

**Hey again! I've had to redo a small portion of the chapter due to a mistake with the Vampire mates thing. The lovely Blumaroo pointed out that I said Vampires can't turn Wizards and Witches, and I had Pyxis and Maia turned and they're of magical descent. So yeah, fixed that up with a small explanation of how they came upon the ideas.**

**Also, I've changed my poll for this story. Check it out on my profile.**

**Hope you all enjoy! (Again..)**

**Tica naga,**

**The Love Dragon.**


	8. Chapter 8

**The Twilight of Dawn**

**Chapter Eight: Filling Affections and Long Buried Memories**

Watching as the black Turbo took off down the drive; Edward slipped into his Volvo and tapped at the steering wheel. Not even a minute later the rest of his family turned up and slide into the car. Just before Edward sped out of the school grounds, a passing thought from Tyler Crowley slipped over his minds eye and he almost lost control of the wheel as he viewed what had occurred in Harry's Gym class. With a devilish grin spreading across his face, Edward punched the accelerator and headed home.

In the back seat of the Volvo, Jasper felt the overwhelming amusement and pride coming off his brother and was overly curious. "Edward, what happens to be funny?"

The other car occupants turned to face their driver, expressions of interest coming across their faces. Shooting them all a smirk with glittering eyes, which had his siblings stifling gasps, never before seeing their brother look so open and carefree, Edward, explained what he'd seen from Tyler's memories.

It didn't take long before Emmett's booming laugh filled the car alongside Alice's bright musical giggles. Jasper was stifling his chuckles with a hand over his mouth and Rosalie could be seen trying not to smirk at the mental image Edward's words had caused.

It wasn't long before they were pulling up to their house that sat among the trees, looking like it had grown right out of the ground along with the surrounding plantation. Stepping from the car, Edward went off in search of Esme, knowing she was probably around back in her large and bright garden.

Coming around the side of the house, he saw his 'mother' laying on her back in the grass reading from another of her romance novels. Smiling softly at the picture she made, he walked swiftly to her side and sank to the ground next to her, laying his head on her shoulder as she turned to smile at him.

"Hello Edward dear, how was school?" Esme questioned as she ran a hand through his bronze locks, hiding her curiosity at his display of affection that she hadn't seen in years. When he turned a glowing grin to her, she barely contained a gasp at the sight of it, never before had she seen her Edward smile so happily, nor look so lightheartedly. It was almost like some weight had been lifted from his shoulders. Deciding to wait and see what had caused such a change in her usually closed off son, Esme listened as Edward told her of how his day had gone.

"It was great. We all saw the new student, Harry Potter who's just moved here with his guardians. I have Biology with him, and he's a very well spoken person, someone I'm sure you'd like to meet. He even stood up for us at lunch when Jessica Stanley was bad mouthing us again, and he hadn't even met us." Edward's eyes were almost glazed over wistfully, as Esme looked on in slight surprise and excitement; it wasn't often that someone cared enough about them to talk back to anyone who spoke ill of them. And the fact that he hadn't even met her children when he'd spoken up showed a lot about his character. '_Definitely someone to look out for, I'd very much like to know this Harry child._' Esme thought with a small smile as she continued listening to Edwards recount. Though when he was telling her about the phone conversation her children had heard, she stiffened. "No it's okay, he doesn't care."

"How do you know? And what do you mean wizards? Surely not," Esme was astounded at the things she was hearing but was ultimately more worried about this young man knowing of their being.

"I think I should wait for Carlisle to come home, but really its okay Esme, he doesn't seem to care about what we are. He spoke to me as if I was a normal person, even said he hoped to talk to me again, no one does that. Please, don't worry, it'll be alright." Edward rubbed Esme's arm to soothe her fretting, not wanting her to work herself up into a frenzy. Slowing easing the tension from her muscles, Esme nodded softly before pulling her youngest into a hug, just for the extra comfort that always seemed to come from holding her children.

"Alright, if you're sure. Your father will be home in an hour, so why don't you go start on the homework I'm sure you have." Esme laughed at the put upon sigh he gave in answer to her suggestion.

"Very well mother, not that I need an hour anymore." Giving her a kiss on the cheek, Edward eased himself up and grabbed his bag, before walking at a sedated pace to the back door leading into the kitchen. Once reaching his room, Edward found he was too restless to do the same homework he'd done more than a dozen times over already, so instead walked to his stereo system and pressed play. The first tones of Mozart's First Movement (Allegro) from Sonata No. 15 in C began to fill the light room as the youth lay upon his black day bed, falling into a slight daze as he fell into the music around him.

It wasn't long before Carlisle's car could be heard coming up the hidden drive. Slipping out of his room, Edward made his way downstairs to greet his sire along with Esme. Watching as the couple greeted each other with a kiss and hug, Edward thought of how he'd soon be able to do that with his own mate, hopefully really soon.

Stepping forward, Edward stood tall and announced, "I've found my mate."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

It didn't take long for Esme and Carlisle to get the details of what happened at school out of Edward, with Alice's own bright input every now and again. Both were ecstatic to know that their youngest had finally found his other half, especially Carlisle, who knew how hard it was not having the second half of their soul. Many didn't believe Vampire's had souls, but it was prove that the mate of a Vampire was the other half of their soul. The fact that their son had found his mate to be a male was of no consequence, as long as he made Edward happy and whole, they were more than willing to love and care for the new addition, whenever he came to their family.

That was something they had been discussing, how to go about bringing Harry into their family. His knowing of their Vampire status helped, but the magic fact was still a little disconcerting to some of the family. Only Carlisle had known of the Magical World, trying to protect his family from the Wizards prosecutions that had happened over in the United Kingdom during the times of their being. While he hadn't kept in touch with the world in a fair while, he had a Vampire friend who was connected to the UK's Wizarding World and used to keep him up to date with the latest developments, but had fallen out of contact over the last few decades.

"I think I'll send my friend a letter and see how things have changed since we last spoke, hopefully they're better than they were before," Carlisle thought aloud as he moved swiftly to his study to start composing his letter.

Esme turned back to her son with a soft smile, "What ever the conditions, I'm sure Harry will be very accepting and recipient to your feelings sweetheart. You said he knew Vampires already and that he spoke with you in class, I'm sure that's a good sign. If you ever need any help with anything, you know you can always come to me Edward, no matter the problem." Wrapping her small arms around Edwards' waist, she hugged him to her before kissing his cheek and going to some of her house plans.

Looking after Esme with an almost awed expression, Edward just thought '_Wow…_' before heading back to his room and music.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

It was almost 9pm before anyone heard another peep from Edward's room other than his soft music. At first they weren't sure what the noise was, but Esme and Alice were growing slightly worried. Deciding to check, they knocked on his door before opening it slightly. What they found wasn't something they'd seen before; Edward hunched over on his day bed, shoulders shaking and hands clenched in his unruly locks. Rushing over they hugged him from both sides, silently questioning what was wrong. Edward just shook his head and whispered, "Listen."

Lifting their heads, they focused on the surrounding sounds, at first not hearing anything in particular. It was only a moment later that they heard the soft, ringing tunes of a harp, but still they were confused. A subtle shift in the rooms air announced the rest of the family's arrival, they too having heard Edward and the harp. Listening closer, they all soon became enthralled by the beautiful sounds that danced along the wind into the bedroom, being encircled by the purity of the humming of tenderly stroked strings.

The melody seemed to go on for ever, just spinning around each of the forever youths continuously with slow, affectionate caresses. By the time the music came to an end, the family was standing all around the day bed on which Edward still sat, head hung with his hands limp in his lap.

When he finally looked up, his family was shocked to see both the pain and joy that sat deeply in his eyes, almost making them glow. Opening and closing his mouth for a moment, he seemed to be trying to find the right words. Seeming to find them, he spoke, "It's him, I know it is. It's Harry. I'd know that music anywhere. Haral wrote that for me when I turned 17... He was my best friend when I was human, and one of the only things I remember from my human life which was so long ago.. Haral was the heir to the Noble House of Potter, Derbyshire, England. He's Harry's many great-grandfather.."

**Dun Dun Dun… Lol, sorry I think I might have thrown you all a slightly big curb ball. Now, I know in the books its says that Edward was born in 1901 and turned in 1918, well I've changed that. Edward Masen was born to Edward and Elizabeth Masen, heir to the House of Masen, in 1733 on the February 17****th****. He was of the upper class, but still slightly below the Potters', though they were very good friends and neighbours. You'll find out more in the coming chapters.**

**Now, I know it's been well over a month since I updated and this chapter really doesn't cut it, but I've not been having a great time this past month. A woman I've known since I was young passed away a week after I last posted, and just over a week after she passed my great uncle passed away, and then just today I found out my great great uncle Jack Ross, who I dedicated my 'Lest We Forget' one-shot to passed away last night also. I was just about to board my first plane when my mm called and told my sister, dad and I.**

**So I'd just like to dedicate this to each of them; Mrs. Schoch aged 46, Uncle Johnny aged 75 and Uncle Jack aged 110. May you each rest in peace.**

**Now, I would like to thank you all for your reviews and to all who read this, as it is what helps me continue. I'll be responding to reviews individually over the next few days, so if you had questions in your last review or you'd like to ask me something now, you're more than welcome to.**

**Dza develsa,**

**The Love Dragon.**

**P.S. To all those Australian's who read this: QUEENSLAND RULES!! I was at tonight's State of Origin match in Melbourne, and it was great. You all missed out on a great game. Be watching State of Origin II on the 24****th**** and go for the Maroons.**

**TLD**


	9. Chapter 9

**The Twilight of Dawn**

**Chapter Nine: Building Bridges over Soothing Currents**

The night and following dawn passed slowly for Harry, who tossed and turned restlessly in his sleep, flashes of memories passing through his dreams, many of which he'd sooner like to forget. It felt like days before his alarm buzzed, breaking the scarred teen from his less than favourable memories. Going about his morning routines, Harry began feeling lighter as the morning drew on. It felt like his magic was trying to hurry him along, wanting him to get to school faster. Shrugging off the feeling, Harry started down the stairs to make a start on breakfast, as it seemed his godfathers were still tangled up in bed.

Once he'd finished cooking and eaten his fill, he placed his bag and jacket by the door, before heading back upstairs to wake his lazy canines. Opening their door a crack, Harry peaked in and found them both still huddled under the blankets. With a flick and swish of his wand, their water-filled jug floated over the bundle and a tilt of the wrist, said water was cascading down onto the beds inhabitants. When he heard the beginnings of Sirius' shrieks and Remus' squeals, Harry took off for the front door, making it to his car just in time to miss a stinging hex being thrown from the bedroom window. With a laugh and a wave to the two soaking men standing at the window, Harry took off down the drive and winding track that led out onto the road leading into town. It wasn't much later that he was cutting into the school parking lot and stopping in the spot he'd taken the day before. Glancing around confirmed he'd made it with more than enough time before classes to drop off the signed form he'd forgotten to hand back at the end of classes the day before.

Passing through the office doors, he stopped short at seeing Alice Cullen standing before the school secretary. Deciding to wait, Harry moved to the side of the doors and leant back against the office wall. Fishing his timetable out of his bag, the young wizard had a look at what he would be doing that day. First up was Music and History, '_Joy, oh joy, another history class, hope the teachers' better than Professor Binns_' Harry thought with a snicker to himself. Latin and a spare period came before lunch, than Physics and Art '_Well that's a nice way to finish off the day. Better remind Moony that we're going shopping on the weekend for more Art supplies.._' As the former Gryffindor lost himself in his thoughts on what he'd be buying from the Art and Crafts store in Port Angeles, he failed to notice when Alice came to stand in front of him.

"Hello Harry," startled the aforementioned wizard almost reached for his wand, which he unfortunately still wasn't used to not carrying around. Calming his racing heart to a more subdued beat, Harry gave a sheepish smile.

"Hi, sorry, I didn't realise anyone was with me. You're Alice, right?" Glancing at her eyes, Harry found them to be sparkling with a great abundance of cheerfulness and other worldly awareness that he'd seen in Luna Lovegood's eyes a lot.

"That's alright, it happens to me all the time. Yes, I'm Alice Cullen, Edward's sister, though I'm sure you already know that." She smiled at the question in his verdant eyes, "I saw Jessica Stanley sitting with you in the cafeteria yesterday. As I'm sure you've figured out, she's notorious for knowing everything about everyone and letting anyone that'll listen that she does. I'm not wrong am I?"

"Right on the nail, I assure you." Harry said with a bright smile, '_She really reminds me of a mix of Neville and Luna, jittery yet happy, definitely someone I wouldn't mind getting to know._' "Was there anything you were wanting in particular when you came to speak with me? Or are you just being friendly to the new kid?"

Alice let out a chiming laugh that seemed to light up the whole office. "Straight forward aren't you? Just like my Jasper. Well, I was wondering if you wanted any help or company to walk to class as I know it can be a little lonely being the new kid as you put it. Plus, you seem like a nice person to get to know and be friends with, if you think you can handle me?" she said with an innocent smile crossing her lips, making Harry laugh.

"Oh I'm sure I can," he replied with a grin of his own. "You were right though, I wouldn't mind having some company as I don't think I could handle anymore Jessica Stanley's attaching themselves to me like leeches…" At the mere thought, Harry shuddered almost involuntarily, causing his companion to once again laugh. "I'll just hand this form in and we can go, be right back." Harry went to the now available receptionist with a gentle smile and wishing her a good morning.

"Ah, Harry, I was wondering where you had gotten too yesterday. You forgot, didn't you?" The woman laughed lightly when Harry gave a sheepish smile and slight nod. "That's alright dear, as long as you have it signed it's fine. Now, as today is the second block of classes, you'll need to have today's teachers sign this new form and have it back by this afternoon at the earliest. And don't worry I promise I won't be annoyed if you forget again, I can be just as forgetful." The young receptionist blushed slightly at her admission, but smiled as she handed Harry his form. "Now have a good day and don't forget to get it signed."

"I will, and of course not." Harry laughed before waving farewell and moving back over to his waiting vampire escort. With a wave of her own, Alice led her new friend from the office and around the school buildings.

"So, what classes do you have today?" Alice asked as they rounded back to the student parking lot.

"I have music and history first, then Latin and a spare period, lunch and ending with physics and art."

"Nice, well it seems Fork's has just gotten another smart student if yesterday's biology class was anything to go by," she commented with a wink.

"Did Edward tell you we took the same class?" Harry queried as he and Alice sat at one of the tables that surrounded the school. They still had 15 minutes till the bell went, so better to sit than walk or stand.

"Maybe… But it really does seem like you're an above average student. I mean, Biology, Physics, Music, Art, Latin, Spanish and Trigonometry plus the other mandatory classes. It's quite a workload."

"Yeah it is, but my godfather's partner signed me up for my classes, didn't get much choice in the matter. But I do really like the subjects I'm taking, it gives me a more broad spectrum of career choices once I'm out of school." Harry had decided he'd like to get a muggle job once finished at muggle high school, maybe even go off to college as well. It was better than the options he had in the Wizarding World, where he'd get everything just handed to him, something he didn't want. "Hey, how did you know what classes I took yesterday?"  
"I saw the books you were carrying at lunch yesterday." She seemed to be honest in her answer, but Harry thought he saw that same knowing gleam that entered Luna's eyes everytime she'd had a vision and held it to herself for a while, just to get on Harry and Neville's nerves when she wouldn't tell them what she'd seen.

"Alright then."

"Hey, you said you had history in second and spare in forth, right?" Alice asked with a big smile growing on her face.

"Yes… Should I be worried right about now?" Harry asked with a slightly weary look. '_She really really reminds me of Luna… down to the same look.. creepy…_'.

"Of course not! Why should you be worried?" Alice exclaimed, still smiling widely. "I was just wondering if you'd like to sit with me in your history and spare period, though when you'll have spare, I'm in gym, but that's okay, you can sit in the stands."

"Um… okay, if you're sure you'd like me too," Harry said uncertainly.

"Oh I am," Alice smiled over at her new human friend before standing from her seat. "Come on, I'll walk you to Music." Alice reached forward and pulled Harry from the table, holding his hand as she walked him to his class. Harry didn't even flinch upon feeling the ice cold hand grab his; to him it was the warmest hand he'd held, the only hand that had ever held his in such a way. The young wizard smiled and gently squeezed the small digits clasping his own. Alice had a smile of her own as they made there way through the halls of the school to the Music classroom.

Once they'd reached it, Harry was really glad to have met Alice; she was nice, always seemed to be happy and knew when he wanted a little quiet time. The entire walk was in silence, but it wasn't awkward, it was almost like she knew him perfectly, even after only 25 minutes together; it was a nice feeling.

"So I'll see you in History Harry. Oh, the music teacher's names Mr. Denase, just thought it would help. Bye Harry." Quickly, Alice reached up and pressed a kiss to the wizards cheek before turning and leaving for her own class. Harry was almost in a daze as he turned and walked to the door, no one had ever done such a thing to him, besides Luna; it was different. With a shake of his head, the lithe teen entered the room and took in the other occupants. With a start, he saw Edward sitting towards the back of the room, beside an upright piano. '_Hmm.. didn't know he'd be here.._' Harry thought before turning to the teacher. Upon seeing the male at the front of the class, the youth almost went into shock; standing there was almost an exact replica of his primary school music teacher, Ms. Denase. '_Wait, didn't Alice say Mr. Denase? I didn't know she had a brother…_' Pulling from his thoughts, Harry stepped up to the teacher and greeted him, "Good morning Mr. Denase." Causing said man to look up from his desk. When the teachers eyes rested up Harry's face, they widen in shock and recognision. '_Oh no.. please no.. not here.._'

"My word! Harry Potter?" Mr. Denase's tone was one of stunned awe, and caught the attention of each of the students seated in the room.

"Umm… Yes.." Harry was nervous, he'd been hoping not to find any wizards after finding out about the Cullen's being. When a large smile almost split his teacher's face, he grew every more worried.

"Why, I'd never thought I'd meet the boy who I've heard so much about for years!" This caused no little confusion among the students, but more worry from Harry.

"Really? How have you heard of me, sir?" Harry queried, deciding to play ignorant for the moment, to see what the teacher had to say.

"My sister of course. Penny never used to stop talking about you, and was very disappointed when you went off to your boarding school. Though when you turned back up to see her just the other week, let me tell you, she was almost hyperventilating with excitement when she told me what you'd done. That was very kind of you, Harry." Mr. Denase was giving him a grateful look, as Harry processed what had been said. '_Oh thank Merlin! I'm safe._'

"Oh, it was the least I could do sir, she did so much for me, a lot more than she knows. Though she never did tell me she had a brother…"

"Yes, that's something she would do when she's focused on the music. Don't truly blame her," Mr. Denase laughed. "So, my sisters protégée is standing in front of me, what do I do?"

"Do as your sister would, set me to work!" Harry gave a grin as he remembered the times with his beloved music teacher.

Mr. Denase smiled widely, "But of course! Now, which instrument do you feel up to playing? I know you have a variety, so your choice."

"Do you have the harp?" Harry asked after a moment at looking around the silent class, his fellow students seemed in an almost permanent state of shock, never before had they seen their teacher so animated talking to anyone about anything other than an instrument or piece of music.

"Ahh, yes I do, just haven't been able find anyone who knows the ways of the strings. Let's see if you are just as my sister remembers. I hope you kept up your practice whilst at the school of yours." Following his new teacher to the door to the side of the whiteboard, Harry nodded with a small smile, glancing towards Edward, finding him looking a slight bit stunned. Giving him a grin, the wizard turned and entered the cupboard, very much looking forward to the coming day.

**Hello all. I know it's been well over a month since I last updated and I apologise profusely, I just haven't been able to pull myself together lately. Several more family members passed away since my last chapter and added to some personal issues in my family and trying to figure out what to do with my studies, I haven't been in much a state to write. I'm very sorry, I hope this makes up for my negligence. If not, be sure to tell me and nag me and I'll get the next chapter out much, much sooner.**

**Now, I know Alice is different in the books, but I like her being down to earth as well as hyper/excitable. I really hope how I've portrayed her isn't too different, it was just how I saw her for my story. And about Harry never having his hand held, well in this story he's never had a relationship with anyone, and Hermione was most definitely not in the habit of holding his hands, nor kissing him on the cheek. He's only received such affection from Sirius, Remus and Luna, and at times Neville. So yeah, Alice's forwardness in affection is different to him, but a welcome difference.**

**Anyway, it's now 12:24am, so I'm heading out. Send me a comment or querie if you need something verified or got some advice.**

**Siyu,**

**The Love Dragon.**


	10. Chapter 10

**The Twilight of Dawn**

**Chapter Ten: Highs and Lows of States**

Harry left Music with a big smile on his face, he always felt better after he'd played out his feelings, and as Mr. Denase had asked him to play something for the class, so they could get a feel of his talent, he'd played anything that came to mind. No matter what he played, he always strung it together beautifully. And what he'd played had pleased Mr. Denase greatly and awed the students around him, something only Edward Cullen had ever been able to do with his piano talent. Looking to the left of the door, Harry found Alice standing and waiting, a bright smile upon her face, almost like she was happy to see Harry so happy.

Moving almost too quick for him to see, Alice grabbed his arm and began pulling her new friend to their History class, chatting away about her previous class, which turned out to be Italian. Before long the vampire was dragging him to the back corner of the classroom after, to his amusement, she stole the office note right from his pocket and got the teacher to sign it.

"So Harry, do you know anything about the American History of the Ku Klux Klan?" Alice asked with an almost unnoticeable down turn of her smile.

With a slight frown, Harry tried to recall what Remus had been telling him in their lessons. Unfortunately, History was one thing he was never good at. Too many things to remember; names, dates, places, reasons and events. Amid a shake of his head, the wizard answered. "Sorry no. I don't quite remember. I'm terribly horrid at history, it and I just can't agree."

"Alright, well we're starting a movie today, and it's based on a true story surrounding acts of the Ku Klux Klan. It's called Mississippi Burning and gives a very accurate account of what happened and an explanation of who and what the Ku Klux Klan are all about."

With that said, she gave the arm she still hadn't released a gentle squeeze before turning to face the T.V. their teacher had set up whilst they and the rest of the class spoke.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

By the time the bell rang to signal the end of 2nd period, Harry had mentally paired each member of the Ku Klux Klan in the movie with a previous Death Eater, though he hadn't found ones to match up with Voldemort and Fenrir Greyback yet, but he was sure he would.

Alice, having seen the preoccupied look in her friends eyes, had left him to his thoughts, though still keeping a close look on his future and a hand on his arm.

Once their teacher released them, the entire class broke out into chatter as they headed out for their 15 minute break before the next class.

Alice once more glanced to her side, and watched as Harry walked almost mechanically to the table they'd been seated at that morning. "Harry?"

"Hmm..?" The raven boy answered as he took a seat. The awareness returned to his eyes quickly and he looked into her concerned gaze.

"Are you alright?" At this point in time, the seer really wasn't sure if he was or not, even with reading his future.

"I will be... It's just a really close reminder of things of what I left back in England," '_…too close a reminder…_' he added silently to himself.

"Well... you know, if you need someone to talk to, I'm here and so is Edward. I mean, I know we've only known each other since this morning, but there's just this feeling I've got that you'll have a major impact on my life. If that makes any sense at all." Though she hadn't meant to say all of that, she definitely felt it would help in the long run of gaining Harry's trust.

The young wizard sat for several moments, just staring at the spritely vampire before a soft smile came across his face and he touched her hand. "Thank you," and when he said that, he really meant it. The bright smile that spread across Alice's lips and had her eyes sparkling in a way that they would have shamed the sun if it was out.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Spanish class wasn't as good as Harry had been hoping it would be. Having been taught by Sirius, who had several relatives migrated from Spain, Harry knew he'd have a slight advantage, but to be a whole year ahead of what the class was being taught… definitely wasn't what he'd been expecting. However the teacher, a Ms. Hernandez, had asked if he could cashier class credits that way, and by doing assignments.

As he exited the classroom after the bell, Harry glanced to the right and once again, there was Alice again, but this time she was holding hands with the blonde Harry had identified yesterday as the newest vampire to the veggie diet.

"Harry, this is Jasper, my boyfriend. Jasper, this is Harry, the one Edward was talking about," Alice introduced with a gleeful smile.

"I knew it! I knew he spoke about me!" Harry said triumphantly before reaching out a hand. "It's nice to meet you Jasper."

Hesitating only a second, Jasper grasped the wizards' outstretched hand. "And you as well, Harry" the vampire said in kin, feeling slightly overwhelmed by the rush of emotions coming from the boy in front of him. As Alice began towards the Gym with Harry on her other side, Jasper started to catalogue the feelings he was reading from the youth. They were slightly different from yesterday, where he'd been nervous, annoyed, angered and when he's left, a little confused and lighthearted. Today, the feeling of lightheartedness had increased and a sense of achievement hung around him. There was definitely less annoyance and no nerves, but the anger still remained. '_It's probably left over from History class; Alice did say they were watching Mississippi Burning today._'

Turning slightly, he studied the wizard as he and Alice chatted away about something or other. Unlike yesterday, Harry's movements were a lot smoother, gaining a certain strategically grace Jasper had seen many times before in his extended life time; soldiers.

'_How could he be a soldier or more as such? He's only 17 and he certainly doesn't seem the type to have willingly gone into any military summer camp. I'll have to find out what's been going on over in Great Britain lately._'

It was as he was finishing this thought that his wife pushed both himself and Harry into the bleachers that were on the sides of the multi courts that were the gym floor. Watching as she danced off to the changing rooms, Jasper felt Harry's gaze settle on the side of his face. Glancing towards those piercing eyes, the blonde found his companion watching him with an unreadable expression. Delving forward with his senses, he found the same feelings as before, but this time a strong sense of intrigue and admiration were closer to the surface. '_Admiration? Where'd that come from?_' Deciding to take a chance and to scope out Edward's mate, Jasper turned to face him fully.

"Harry, Edward told me during break that you're an excellent musician and that Mr. Denase had known of you well before you moved here," '_Might as well start on a comfortable ground._'

Harry was startled to hear such praise from a vampire who'd probably been around for several musical eras and the fact that he was playing Volleyball on the court before himself and Jasper, didn't help the blood rushing to his face. Noticing the slight turn of Jasper's brow and slightly disconcerted look, Harry figured he was wondering why he wasn't being tempted by the blood he could likely smell.

"Well, that's very kind of Edward to say, but I'm not that good. I've just been playing for a long time. I was actually a student of Mr. Denase's sister back at my Primary school in England, before I left for boarding school. She taught me everything I know, from the age I was 6 to 11," Harry responded with a slight smile.

"Where did you go to boarding school?"

Harry gave a small bitter smile, and his mood changed to match his expression. "Hogwarts, a school for the gifted. I spent 6 years there."

Down on the court, Edward noticed the decline in his mate's lightheartedness through Jasper and had to keep himself firmly on the court, otherwise he knew he'd be rushing to Harry's side to wrap him up and try and take the pain away. Maintaining focus on the game in front of him, he allowed his mind to pick up to continued progress of his little mate's emotions, whilst cursing the school's bell endlessly, annoyed at it's inability to end gym so he could be near Harry. '_Hurry up!_'

**Hello all! I'm so sorry for the long wait, so much stuff has happened since I last updated. I've deferred from Uni, I've gotten a new job and am working full time, has 7 family birthdays' in August and start of September, several more family members are on the decline and probably won't be getting much better, 1 netball Grand final, 2 netball Prelim finals and my 18****th**** birthday last Friday, so yeah.. been fairly busy and distracted.**

**I actually wrote this entire chapter whilst at work this week, since I have time between customers at my counter and my supervisor doesn't mind. Hopefully, I can write some more chapters the same way. Not sure when I'll have the next one up but it will be up eventually.**

**Oh and I found out a while the amount of time it would take to get from England to Seattle, just forgot to put it up last time. If they took off at 10:17am (London time) like I said, they would have landed around the 11:45am (Seattle time), as the time difference is 8 hours between them, and it's a 9 and a half hour flight, so yeah.. that should be about right, as I've check it out on the British Airways flight plans and they got one at 3:15pm that lands in Seattle at 4:45pm. Hopefully I've gotten that right, if not, I'm sorry.**

**Hope you all enjoyed this one, let me know if you did, or if you didn't.**

**Vidaaya,**

**The Love Dragon.**

The Nightingale by Deborah Henson-Conant – song Harry played that was done by Haral


	11. Chapter 11

**The Twilight of Dawn**

**Chapter Eleven: Battling It Out With Aphrodite **

With the knowledge of what the raven youth was feeling, Jasper turned the topic elsewhere and spent the rest of their spare period discussing the war efforts being made over in Iraq, both trying hard not to give anything of their pasts away but still pointing out flaws in the U.S. and British Army's plans, each falling into a strategically state of mind they'd developed during their separate times of duress.

It wasn't long before the bell was ringing and Alice and Edward were changed and waiting at the doors for the two of them. As soon as Harry was close enough, Alice latched onto his arm and began pulling him down the hall and out to the cafeteria, with Edward and Jasper following after in silence.

Quickly entering through the side door, they seated themselves at the table where Emmett and Rosalie were already sitting, with trays of food for both their siblings and themselves. Setting his bag on the ground beside his feet, Harry listened with half an ear as Alice prattled happily on about the newest winter collection of Abercrombie & Fitch, whilst watching Rosalie's' face set into a sneer as she faced away from his side of the table and spoke at a rate to fast and low for any normal human/wizard to hear. Harry, however, was no normal wizard, being a cougar animagus definitely had its perks; one of which was enhanced hearing.

"What the hell is he doing here?" Rosalie was snapping at Edward, who remained stiff backed in his seat beside Harry, fighting the urge to snap back at the tone she used in her reference to Harry, his Harry. "What is that human doing sitting here Alice?"

Alice, who had been trying to ignore the glare focused at her head, turned with a bright smile and a brief pause in her fashion talk to reply; "I invited him," before going back to her conversation with the wizard.

Glancing down at his pre-packed lunch of Caesar Salad and Vegetable Shake, Harry tried to hide his growing smile at the scowl that was now on the fury blonde's visage. Looking back to his new vampire friend on his right, he found her smiling with that knowing glint in her eyes again, almost like she knew he'd heard what her 'sister' was saying. Watching carefully, he saw her smile broadened and her head give a minuscule nod. With a grin of his own, he engaged her in a conversation on the pro's and cons of the newest clothing line of Ed Hardy, at the same time as listening to Rosalie rant.

"And why the hell did you do that? He's a human, hello?! Am I the only one who can see the danger this is posing to this family? What happens if others find out, huh? If more of these humans discover us? Who's fault is if then? Certainly not mine." She crossed her arms and with a final haunting glare to her family, turned to glare out the window beside her. Emmett looked between his wife and family a few moments before hesitantly putting an arm around her shoulders, which she shrugged off. "Rose, babe, you know we couldn't put ourselves in danger we're always being careful. I mean, come on, where's the fun in life without a little risk, not that there's any reason to think that this little raven would tell anyone; he's cool Rose, come on, it'll be okay." Try as he might, the burly vampire just couldn't get her to let it go; so he left her staring darkly out the streaked window.

With a sigh and a exasperated look shared between Harry and Alice, the former Gryffindor placed his empty containers back in his bag before turning to face the silent, brooding blonde. When a slight clearing of the throat caught everybody's attention, bar the vampire he wanted, he opted for a more direct approach.

"So, is something troubling you fair Lady Rosalie?" Ignoring the slight giggle Alice let loose, and the stifled laughs from Jasper and Edward, Harry continued staring at Rosalie, knowing just how uncomfortable his stare could make someone, even an aged vampire. She only lasted two minutes before the pressure of the wizard's eyes caused her to face him.

"What do you want?" Rosalie barely contained her snarl and it seemed Edward had noticed if his low growl was anything to go by.

"I was just wondering if there was a problem. You seem tense, is there anything I can do to help?" Harry asked with the trademark Marauder smile spread across his pale rose lips. Alice once again giggled by his side and Emmett was struggling not to chortle as he dearly wished, not wanting his wife's wrath to be set on him and have him kicked out of the bedroom for the next few nights.

"Yeah, you could help by leaving the table and staying away from my family. We neither want nor have any need for you to be here. If you know what's good for you, you'd do as I've said." She was keeping her voice down to maintain their conversation within the table, but everyone in the room could feel the tension; that was thick enough to cut with a knife, it was practically radiating from the normally indifferent table.

Sensing the stares the group were acquiring from the rest of the student population, Harry gave a discreet flick of the wrist with a silent whisper of '_Muffliato_' in his mind. '_That should keep the rumour mill running farther from the truth._' Keeping his gaze on the blonde before him, Harry gave Alice's hand, which had found it's way to his, a squeeze of reassurance, as he knew she'd probably seen a worse outcome in his response. '_Probably like my outbursts at that Stanely chick yesterday…_'

"Rosalie, you and I both know that that isn't true. Alice and Edward don't want me to leave, and I feel as though Jasper and Emmett don't want me to either. I've gotten to know everyone but Emmett and yourself, and I'd dearly like to change that, because you all seem like a really nice group of people and it feels like we would benefit greatly to be friends. I can tell you don't trust easily and that you're just trying to protect your family from things outside your control, and I admire you for that. However, I must let you know, it doesn't always work as you would like it to. Not everything planned out by fate can be changed. Trust me, I've tried…" The young wizard didn't seem to notice his sudden stop, he appeared to be lost in a memory from long before. Unnoticed, Jasper rested his hand on Alice's arm and signaled for her to bring Harry back to the present. Giving his hand a gentle squeeze, the smallest vampire watched as her newest friends' eyes brightened from the dull moss green they had fallen to whilst in thought, to their previous state of brilliant emerald green.

"I apologise if I appeared rude, I have had similar experiences in the past and I've watched as people make some of the biggest mistakes through actions they thought were protecting their families, where in the end... it killed them…" Taking in the stricken look that passed through the vampires' tawny eyes, Harry quickened another apology. "Again, I apologise. I did not mean to cause you any distress with my words Rosalie, just a friendly offering of advice. I hope you take them to heart, I wouldn't like nor do I want to see anything happen to such a loving family as yours. And please know, I do not wish to bring any harm to yourself or your family, Rosalie, none whatsoever."  
The family around him stayed silent as he returned to his thoughts, no one knowing just what to say to the revelations and words spoken by the suddenly aged young man.

"Anywho, it's time I headed off for Physics. Thank you for allowing me to sit with you all today, maybe we could do it again sometime. Goodbye." With that, Harry stood with his bag and left the cafeteria just as the bell sounded through the school grounds, no doubt heading for the Physics' lab as he had said.

Just as he was going through the swinging doors, no one gave notice to the slight twitch of his wrist as he took down his muffling charm. Among the swarms of students heading out of the lunch room to get back to class, Harry stepped out of the hallway into the rain that was beginning to tumble from the darkened clouds, a satisfied smile settling upon his lips.

**Wow.. that's probably the fastest update I've done since about chapter 3! I definitely have too much time on my hands while I'm at work. Okay, now, since I'm working 38 hours a week and still doing other things, I'll be mostly writing these chapters whilst standing at my counter completely bored out of my mind, so yeah.. if they seem to drift a little bit in parts.. my bad.**

**Anyway, thank you all for the lovely reviews you all sent me for chapter ten, I enjoyed reading them all greatly. Alright, someone asked me about Sirius' cousin and when he'd turn up in the story and about Bella and the La Push Pack. Well, Pyxis will be turning up within the next 3 chapters, not sure if it'll be just him or with the rest of his coven/family, we'll just have to wait and see. Umm.. about Bella.. I'm thinking of having her come into the story about the same time she comes into it in Twilight, which is after the Christmas holidays, right? Let me, because yeah.. never could figure out when it was that she turned up. And the La Push wolves will definitely be involved, how could they not with Remus being in town and around innocent naïve humans?**

**Okay, that's about it for me tonight, it's almost 11 and I start work in a little more than 8 hours, so I'll be off. Hope you all enjoyed that!**

**Djusk'a,**

**The Love Dragon.**

**P.S. Oh, completely weird thing I noticed at work last week, I served a woman with the last name Avery, just like the Death Eater! So weird.. but funny because she was really nice :D Also, just to let you all know, I've already started chapter twelve. Yeah, just to put it out there. Anywho…. Goodnight!**

**TLD**


End file.
